Until we End
by Zay-care
Summary: When we were kids we all thought ourselves invincible. Yet as we aged, the Fates proved we were anything but...
1. Alone

**A/N: Welcome to the home of us heart breakers here. Flames, constructive criticism, story support, and whatever else you can think of are all welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. That's Uncle Rick's.**

* * *

I wish you where (Alone)

All (Alone)

So that maybe we were still a little bit THEsame

DoTheLinesRunTogetherForYouToo?

Can you still separate *Fantasy* from rEaLiTy?

I dON'TkNOWaNYMORE

Because I dON'TkNOW you aNYMORE

You're DIFFerent

DIFFerent CaMpS

DIFFerent "thoughts"

DIFFerent f-r-i-e-n-d-s

DIFFerent GIRLf-r-i-e-n-d-s

What was her name?

Pi•per?

With a voice like a pi•per's pipes?

{JasonΠ•per}

What happened to [Jason&Reyna]?

What happened to f-r-i-e-n-d-s forever?

What happened to _AlwaysTogether_?

I wish you were (alone)

So that maybe we were still a little bit THEsame.

- Reyna

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave me your love and ideas, I need them! *laughs***

**- Zayah**


	2. See me

**A/N: Updates will probably never be this quick again, but I had this one ready too. **

* * *

Can you see me yet?

Can you hear me cry?

Can you tell that I need your love?

Your reassurance?

Your support?

Your kindness?

Do you know?

Do you know that I only do it for your attention?

Do you know it's the only way I can get you to notice me?

And do you know?

Do you even notice?

Have you even realized?

How miserable it is?

To be constantly fed lies?

Constantly pushed out-of-the-way?

Scolded?

Forgotten?

That's all you seem to do, isn't it?

Why pretend to care, then forget me?

What good does it serve?

Why are you so determined to hurt me?

Why am a nothing more than a back-up plan?

...Why can't you see me?

-Piper

* * *

**Leave me a review! Flames, constructive criticism, and story support all welcome! **

**Also, which character should I do next! Ideas please!**

**- Zayah**


	3. Ashes Ashes

**A/N: Sooo... this one's longer. Sorry I hadn't updated, I was going to ditch this, but I had inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I think my writing would probably be MUCH better quality. (This means it's not mine) **

* * *

_~Ashes Ashes~_

_(We all fall down)_

Knocked over by the wind and storm

A fire burning

"When was the last time you saw home?"

Nothing but a pawn

On the chess board of life

Pulled by the strings

of the merciless fates design

See, Jason is first

He gets the girls and the gods

Percy's found love

He isn't as lost

Frank is Frank

Yet Hazel chose him

Annabeth's powerless

But at she knows who she is

Piper's a traitor

Yet she gets what she wants

Hazel's a gem

Though she thinks she's not

Then there's me

Repair boy supreme

Cracking jokes, trying to keep

"Run rabbit, run"

Says the voice in my head

The timbre it's self fills me dread

Would they notice I'm gone?

Would they care if I left?

Lighting

Sea

War

Wisdom

Jewels

Beauty

and Repair?

~_Ashes Ashes~_

_(Do we all have to fall down?)_

_- _Leo

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be posting an actual fic and One-shot soon (Haha, soon), so just letting you guys know. **

**Stay beautiful, guys! Happy Easter!**

**-Zayah**


	4. Important Announcements

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Ok, so I need a favour. A few actually. **NOT an update, but please read!**

"_A Great Big World"_ is the one-shot/Song fic I'm publishing soon. Percabeth centric, and not exactly happy. Hurt/comfort/Romance, rated T. Anyway, if any of you would be interested in editing/beta-reading it, that would be great, please PM me for further information. I'd be happy to do a write for you in the future, and I will credit you when published.

"_Staring at the Stars__"* _is that multific that is currently on my ideas board. For this story, I _might _be needing some mortal OCs so I _might _host an OC contest. I've got an idea story-line layed out, but if anyone would like to help me develop it (again, full credit) please PM me, I'll explain what I mean by develop. Also, in the future that story will need betas and editors.

"_Until we End" _is in desperate need of a beta. All I'm asking is someone reads them before I post them, and points out missing words, since I seem to suck at that particular job. Also, I think I'll do seven chapters, then call it quits, because I'm **not** cut out for poetry. Anyway, I'll do my best not to abandon it.

*_Tittle subject to change_

Thanks guys, I hope you all had a wonderful Easter/ Long Weekend.

Stay wonderful,

-Zayah

(To the guests that feel left out after this, send in story ideas! I love them!)


End file.
